Panther Pink
by BuckleWinner
Summary: Some girly girl would actually enjoy having a pink car to drive around. Not Kasey...


_**Author's Note: **This is just a little short I did as a joke. My-Friend-KITT stirred my imagination when she said she saw a Plumb Crazy Purple Challenger one day. We started playing around wondering what Kasey would do if she saw Kile as a purple Challenger. Well...I decided to make it a bit funnier and made Kile PINK! So here it is!

* * *

_

Kasey Knight flopped herself down in the arm chair after her long day of homework. She was tired, angry, and just plain HOT!

The California heat was blazing today, enough where people stayed inside to escape any and all uncomfortable heat.

"Geeze, just when I thought I could get a break, I get slammed with a project. Thanks Mr. Hartburry! Ugh!" Kasey grumbled again and crammed her already over-stuffed backpack with another binder. She sluggishly drug it across the room and dropped it with a thunk near her closet.

After setting it down she kicked it for good measure and turned around.

The large full-size bed in the other corner of the room looked REAL inviting…

Kasey launched herself towards her huge bed and jumped two feet from it. She spun in the air and landed perfectly across her fluffly down-filled blankets. She sighed and relaxed lazily in her comfy bed.

Kile was outside in the hot sun, waiting for his chance to get Kasey to come down and help him out. He watched her as she did her 'boring' homework all day, once in a while joining in to help her if she needed it.

Next thing he knew, Kile watched her from his scans as she ran across the room and jumped on her bed like a little kid. He couldn't help but give a chuckle as she relaxed.

Now was the absolute perfect time to get her to come out with him.

"Kasey…" Kile whispered softly into her ear wig.

Even though Kasey had gotten used to Kile's voice being right in her ear, she still jumped once in a while. Now was no different.

"Kile! Dang you! I was just falling asleep!" Kasey groaned and tried to thump the back of her head against her soft pillow.

Kile let his laugh filter through the ear wig. "I know. That's why I did it." He heard mumbling on Kasey's end of the link.

Kasey heaved another sigh and prepared herself to get up out of her comfy spot on the bed. "So, what did you want?"

"Do I have to have a 'want' to talk to my best friend?" Kile jokingly replied to her.

Kasey giggled. "No, but I can tell you want something. Now, spit it out." She made her way to the large door.

There was a pause on Kile's end of the link before he said smoothly. "You know that's physically impossible for me to do. I cannot 'spit' anything."

Kasey rolled her eyes as she made her way down the stairs. "Kile! You know what I mean!" She jumped the last step and jogged her way to the front doors of the mansion.

There was no response from Kile. He watched her make her way down the stairs and to the front door where she would appear any second.

The old wooden doors creaked as Kasey hurridly opened them. She jumped down the stairs and looked around for her handsome and georgous black Challenger.

Or what should have been black…

There on the other side of the drive way was the most beautiful car she'd ever seen…only in the most God-awful color there ever was.

Pink.

One color she hated with a purple passion.

Kasey's jaw just about hit the ground. "KILE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?" She yelled and threw her arms in the air.

"I had a run-in with Karr…I made a bet with him. Loser had to change their paint-job to a girly color and parade their driver's around town." Kile all but grumbled out of his speakers.

Kasey's eye twitched as she stared at the blinding color. "Karr set you up to this?" She glanced over her shoulder towards the direction of the garage.

Kile sighed and sank on his shocks. "Yes, he did." He recognized the mischevious look on her face as Kasey made her way over to him. "Oh great, what are you going to do now?" He asked curiously.

Kasey gave her friend an evil smirk. "Nothing you need to concern yourself over." She hopped in to the nice and cool interior and gently shut the door. The powerful engine started right away. "Before we take our 'drive' through town, there's something I need to do first." She softly pressed her foot on the gas and drove down to the garage.

Kile was silent the entire drive. He was dreading facing Karr again. He knew that the crazy AI would just gloat about his win.

What Kile didn't expect was to see a recharging Karr down in the garage. Just to make sure, he turned his engine on silent.

Kasey grinned again as she stopped the Challenger before the entrance to the garage. Silently, she got out and tip-toed her way inside to where Ki2t was parked. She lightly tapped on the window and got in once the door clicked open.

Kile watched as his driver sat inside his father and talked to him about something or other. He didn't bother listening in. He knew it was impossible to try to hear what his father was saying inside his sound-proof cab.

Ten minutes went by and Kile was getting anxious. What was his driver doing?

That's about when the car parked next to Ki2t started shimmering yellow. The light flared brightly then faded down to reveal the same pink that was situated on Kile. Then white flowers appeared all over the sides of the doors and the hood. The paint looked like something Barbie would drive.

Kile's attention turned to his driver who was emerging as quietly as possible from the black Trans Am. He watched as she made her way over to him and silently got in. She put in the car in reverse and backed away from the garage quickly but inaudibly.

On their way to the front of the mansion, Kasey let a chuckle out. "You know, you can speak…"

Kile looked up at his driver who had a grin on her face. "What did you do?" He asked cautiously.

"Nothing. Oh hey, can you transform to a 70 Challenger? They look way better in pink. No offense." Kasey patted the steering wheel and pressed the pedal harder to make it up the small hill.

Kile answered her by doing as she asked. Now making their way up to the front of the estate was a convertible 1970 bright pink Dodge Challenger. "You do know the name of this color, do you?" Kile asked curiously. He even had to look up what this color was originally.

"Yup, Panther Pink. Hehe. When do you think Karr will wake up?" Kasey looked back over her shoulder at the dissapearing garage.

All of a sudden there was a loud roar of a pissed off engine coming from the direction they just left. Kasey bust out laughing and floored the pedal of her car. "Nevermind!"

* * *

Ki3t and Mike were slowing down to enter their home. Just when they reached the entry for the drive way, Ki3t suddenly skidded to a stop.

Right in front of them a bright pink Challenger followed by an equally pink Mustang came flying out of the drive. Kasey had one of the most evilest grins on her face as she waved toward her brother.

In a flash they were gone. The only thing they heard besides the roar of an angry engine was Karr's shout. "KASEY!"

* * *

_A/N: Huh...that bugs me...it won't let me do what I typed up. Strange. Oh well. The end is supposed to be a bit more dramatic. If yall wanna see what I am talkin about, you can go to my site. Oh! That reminds me! I update my site big time! Go check it out! Please!_

http:/ / kileandkasey .webs .com/

_Just take out the spaces. My-Friend-KITT's stories are on there too! You can be a member if you would like as well, though I don't have much in the way of 'member' stuff to do. Oh well. But I hope yall like it! Have a great summer day! _

_~BuckleWinner~  
_


End file.
